


The Winter Soldier Is Back, Sort Of, But Steve Fixes It

by hoarder_of_stories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, steve steps on a piece of glass though, the plot for the first bit is Bucky Attacks Steve, there is punching but not more than that really?, violence sort of??, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarder_of_stories/pseuds/hoarder_of_stories
Summary: Um, sorry, I don't know how to write titles.  So!  This was MEANT to be a queerplatonic relationship fic (I am Very Aro), but I think I put in too many romance-coded things, which is why I tagged it as the ship?  Basically, Bucky is in Winter Soldier mode, and they fight a bit, and Bucky is trying to come back, and then he successfully does, and then there is cuddling.





	The Winter Soldier Is Back, Sort Of, But Steve Fixes It

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have too much of a plot, sorry. I wrote it for myself at first because This Should Happen, and then decided "oh, I should post this," so if it's not the sort of thing that's super interesting to other people, I'm sorry, and that's okay!! I am kind of very touch-starved and exhausted and (I think?) weirder than usual right now so I guess I'll see what people think of the products of my brain in that state. 
> 
> I kind of wrote Bucky's Winter Soldier mode aftermath thing as a version of the panic attacks I have?? Hopefully that works. I didn't know what else to go from. This is not supposed to be canon-compliant or anything and I have no idea when I set it or where or anything like that either but it Happened and Bucky Definitely got a hug. They are very! happy! Queerplatonic partners! (feel free to interpret it as a romance though, I know I didn't write it super obviously, it's completely possible that I accidentally implied a /sexual/ relationship as /well/ whoops) So There, writers for the MCU. :D

“Steve…” Bucky’s voice cracked as he cupped Steve’s face in his flesh hand. “Help me…”

And the Winter Soldier was back. Steve ducked, caught a fist inches from his face, and started blocking a flurry of blows from his partner. “Bucky!” he gasped. “Come on, you know me.”

Bucky, apparently, did not. Steve missed blocking one punch and got hurled across the room, cracking a picture frame. There was no time to appreciate the Murder Walk as Bucky strode up and across the bed.

Steve got up quickly, letting Bucky’s metal arm shatter the lamp instead of his face, and quickly forced him into the corner, pinning his limbs down with his own.

“Don’t do this again,” he pleaded.

Bucky flexed his metal arm. Steve caught the next four or five punches and kicks and pinned him back. 

“Come on, Buck.” Steve gently kissed his partner. That had worked last time. And… nope, he was flying across the room again. That would leave a nice set of bruises, he thought sarcastically in between the fear filling his mind.

Bucky was terrifying when he was like this. At least he was focused on trying to kill Steve and not on escaping to kill someone else this time? Small comforts.

HOW did he get a knife, Steve wondered as he frantically defended himself. I thought all of those were in the kitchen…

He stepped on the broken picture frame. The pain startled him. Bucky pinned him down on the floor. They wrestled over the knife.

Steve saw the point of it dipping down toward his chest. “Bucky. Please, don’t.”

The Winter Soldier didn’t respond except to push harder.

Steve decided to try something else, fighting off tears at the idea. “Asset. Your mission is to protect me.”

The knife stopped.

The Winter Soldier’s eyes cleared.

Bucky, horrified, saw what he was doing. He flung the knife away and scrambled off and into a corner.

Steve ignored the knife buried into the opposite wall and followed his partner.

“Bucky?” he asked softly.

“Steve?” the huddled ball in the corner responded in a scared voice.

“Hey, I’m okay. Remember, I’m big and scary too now, you can’t hurt me,” Steve tried to joke.

Bucky looked up and glared at him. Steve smiled sheepishly and tucked his bleeding foot behind him. “Technically, that wasn’t you, that was the picture frame,” he began, but stopped.

“Can I… hug you?”

“What if I go back to… that?”

“Then I’ll fix it, again,” Steve replied soothingly, as one might with a wounded animal, and proceeded closer with deliberate and careful movements.

“Wait- can I stay in the corner?” Bucky asked suddenly.

“Yeah, of course?”

“Can I hold on to _you_?”

“Would that… help you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered emphatically. “…I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve told him in a gentle voice. Bucky reached out suddenly, pulled Steve into his arms, and curled up in the corner again, now with an extra person. To his credit, Steve only flailed a little.

They settled into each other carefully. Bucky wrapped both arms protectively around his partner, the metal one whirring in a calming way. His heart, Steve noted, was beating unusually fast.

“Bucky?” Steve asked from under a chin that had been possessively set on top of his head.

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“I just want you to be okay.” Bucky’s voice broke a bit. Steve removed his head from Bucky’s neck and looked into his eyes. He was crying.

“Bucky…” Steve’s eyes started to leak a little as well.

“I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.” Steve nudged closer for a careful kiss. Then he nuzzled his head back into Bucky’s neck. 

…Hiccup.

…?

…Hiccup.

“…Bucky, are you okay?”

“No,” Bucky answered emphatically. “I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, you know that I know that you never want to hurt me, right?” Steve gently rested his forehead against Bucky’s. “I know you love me, you don’t even have to say it. I know it isn’t your fault, what your brain makes you do. I wish I could fix it for you- I wish it could be easier- but I think you should know that, whenever you doubt that you care about me Enough, I’m not doubting it.”

Bucky hiccuped again.

“I love you, too,” Steve told him, and kissed him softly. 

Bucky made a humming noise back. They stayed there for a while.

“You want to move to the bed now? You know, the thing that’s not a super hard floor and wall?”

Bucky actually laughed at that. Good sign, Steve thought. They were okay, now. The Winter Soldier was gone, for now.


End file.
